Inspiration
by amberintheflame
Summary: Masaru and Katsu; two in the same. She knows that her life has been out of her hands from the start. He know that he can only do so much to protect her when he's only in her head. But when an offer for freedom comes in through the source of a crazy talking baby with a gun, who could refuse?


**This is a KHR fic idea I came up with a while ago and have been dying to write. **

**Please enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own my OC Masaru, as well as Katsu, and the Serafinos. **

**Happy readings~**

* * *

**PART 1 ::: CHILDHOOD**

**Chapter 1: Start**

* * *

A small girl sat at the front of the stage, her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. Her long blond hair strung in a low ponytail hung down the back of her neck and went down to rest just slightly above the floor while her white dress swayed in the almost invisible breeze.

The look of innocence.

In front of her was a piano, her source of showing emotion. The concert hall she was in grew dark, lit only by the spotlight that hit the girl dead on, for she was the center of attention.

The crowed watched her like hawks, eyeing the fragile looking girl on the stage that they had played quite a fortune to see. It was a rarity to see someone so young, just around thirteen or so, be known for such beautiful playing.

Playing that touched the hearts of many and was said to help find solid resolve.

The crowds of well dressed men and woman from the far corners of the world held their breaths as the girl got ready for her performance. Her fingers hovered over the keys and she took a deep gasp of air, saving as much of it as she could.

And she began to play.

The pure emotion of the song echoed throughout the silent hall, the ones watching to enhanced in her playing to even breathe, much less talk.

There was no denying it; the girl was doing something no normal human could. No.

Invisible wings spread out on her back and flew out behind her. She was like an angel.

And then it was over. She got up and bowed. The spectators broke into furious applause.

Then she left the stage and everything reverted to normal, as if the performance had never occurred. As if such people weren't worthy enough to keep the memory of the amazing song.

They shuffled out of the large room, one by one.

"For some reason" A small figure spoke to himself "It seems as if the audience has forgotten the performance, even though it was played for them not a minute ago."

He watched from the shadows as the girl went back to her dressing room to change for the night, her face full of tiredness.

* * *

The girl glanced around the somewhat large room slowly, regarding her surroundings with no her hands by her side, she store straight ahead at the intruders.

Large men surrounded her grinning menacingly and chuckling to each other. It was obvious they were hear for the young musician but she payed no heed.

"Now little miss, come with us and no one gets hurt." One of the larger men, presumably the boss of the group, said.

The girl just stared at him with icy blue eyes. They were a void of the innocents they held only minutes ago, now only filled with a furious gale of emotions.

"Master is currently resting from her performance." she spoke in a deadly low voice, miraculous intent seeping from her small build.

The group around her just jabbed at her. "What are you going to do about it." one taunted. "It's not like you have a choice on where you will be going."

The leader, instead of joining his subordinates taunting, studied the girl. There was something different about her that she didn't seem to have back down on the stage. An ominous aura about her.

It was almost as if she was someone else entirely. And then he saw a glint pass through her eyes, one he knew all to well from hit man experience.

"Guys!" He called in panic, but it was too late. one of the dumber of the men had said something and when the girl gave no reaction, he charged.

The leader watched with horror as his men were taken out one by one in a matter of seconds, like flies dropping to the ground. She danced around beautiful through the crowds of broken bodies and constantly jabbed and poked at the ones still lunging at her small body.

She almost always hit a pressure point. Soon, the large man was alone, his back up sprawled around him.

"Don't worry." the girl said with a blank face. "Your friends aren't dead, master's orders. She came closer, step by step. "They will however be out of condition for your line of business for a while."

The man backed up, tripping and falling on the lavish carpet of the room, his hands frantically waving in front of him. "S-stay back! Monster!" He shirked.

And the girl did look like one, with her white sun dress splattered with a deep red, a pointy grin on her face.

"Monster?" She whispered with an insane chuckle. "I'm nothing of the sort. I am simply"

She got close to his face, her blue eyes shifting to a crimson "the devil that guards the precious angel."

The man let out a scream of terror she approached for the final blow. As she narrowed in on him, she clutched her head. "No." she muttered "Not yet... I'm not done yet... I haven't cleaned the trash!"

The girl walked out of the room to her manager, who quickly rushed over to her. "Katsu took over." She said with wide and pure eyes once more. "I'm very tired."

"Alright." Her manager Carla whispered, taking the small girl in her arms. "You can rest now."_  
_

The girl fell over into Carla's arms and the older woman smiled lovingly at the girl before moving to the limo that awaited them.

A single figure watched it all. He remembered... and his small, beady eyes sparked.

_How interesting._

* * *

Hiroshi Masaru awoke as she did every morning; in a lavish hotel room, decorated by many colors of flowers her sponsors sent for her performance.

She blinked tiredly and rubbed her eyes, a small yawn escaping her lips. Last night was quite exhausting wasn't it.

Not only did she preform one of the more advanced peaces she had learned for piano, but Katsu had taken over her body at one point. And to make matters more complex, through out it all, she had the strange feeling someone was watching her.

Over all, it was exhausting. But she knew what anyone near her would say if she commented on this. "You must train and grow stronger." Her tutors and nurses always chastised her when she asked why she worked so hard. "You're an important part of this family."

Of course, she still wasn't quite sure what they meant by family. And every time she asked Katsu, he would just chuckle and divert the subject to something else.

She sighed, looking down at her pajamas. With a small smile she thought fondly of her current caretaker, as well as manager for her career in music. Carla was a reliable person, as well as a friend she could share secrets with, sort of like an older sister.

But just like everyone else, even though she was close Masaru could barely communicate like a normal person with her.

As an upcoming middle school student (skill wise anyways), she has been forced to study a lot more. And when she wasn't concentrated on learning new things from various of the best teachers, she was practicing any music instrument she could get her hands on, her personal favorite being piano.

With a sad smile at her reluctant reservedness to the world, she got changed into her usual white shirt and black pants, as well as the deep blue hoodie she always wore. She placed her light blue headphones around her neck and smiled to herself.

"Alright!" she cheered, willing herself to be happy and upbeat. As on cue, a knock came from the door. "Lady Hiroshi, it is time for breakfast." the familiar monotone of one of the many nurses the flocked her said.

"I'll be right there." she called back in flawless Italian, although her native tongue was Japanese.

With one last glance at herself in the mirror, she left the room, completely ignorant of the events that were to take place that day.

* * *

For breakfast, Masaru went out to the limo her relatives-who-were-her-family-not-related-by-blood provided and got in, driving a few miles to the family's base. The base (which was actually a very large mansion) was heavily guarded by dudes in black.

They quickly saluted when they saw the fancy ride and the large gates which guarded the mansion opened immediately.

"Welcome back, Miss. Hiroshi" they chorused. She just stared at them in question. How was it, every time she came home, they managed to do that in perfect unison without fail?

The question truly puzzled her but she knew if she asked, she would get scolded for asking something so stupid.

Once at the entrance (as well as the end of the road) the chauffeur got out and moved to my door, opening it for me. I thank him with a polite bow and he smiles at me before driving off, presumably to the garage where all the high class cars and such were kept.

Once he was out of sight, she walked up to the front doors in which yet another suited man opened it for her. Once again she thanked him and walked in, only to meet the noise of chatter coming from a large open area near by.

She didn't really like going to see the others her age, but she had no choice in the matter if she wanted to eat.

"Oi, look! Princess is back from her latest gig!" The voice of a particularly obnoxious boy said. The rest of the group laughed along with him and Masaru frowned.

Quietly, she waltzed over to her seat at the table and sat down. She looked at the rest of the family that was like her.

They were all children between the ages of 8 and 18, used by the family for gaining profit. They were considered geniuses among others for their amazing talents.

Masaru herself was one of the most famous they had though, for her music much desired by the rich.

This made the other kids very jealous of the successful girl. She got special treatment.

Also, unlike the other kids and teens who were very successful (they were usually out in different countries and preferred to not eat with some of the less popular members of the family) Masaru was very bad at fighting.

Cursed with a naturally frail body which often got sick when she was younger, she was forbidden to fight, and instead, Katsu fought for her.

With out Katsu, she was useless.

So, although she was greatly respected by the servants and lower class members of her family, the ones who matched her level or were both skilled at fighting as well as an alternative talent often taunted her.

'She was too weak willed to do anything about it anyways' they though 'and she's to much of a wuss to call on Katsu'

And so Masaru was often treated with relentless bullying out of jealousy.

"Hey princess, I hear you had another group of people forget your nonexistent talent yesterday. I don't see what everyone sees in you, the higher ups say you've got skill but your a failure!"

Ignoring him, she watched as a waiter placed her omelet in front of her. "Here you are miss."

"Thank you." she replied with a soft smile before eating.

"Oi! Are you ignoring me?" the one mocking her yelled, getting in her face. He then grabbed her omelet and threw it down the table. "Well, you don't really need breakfast anyways." he smirked before highfiveing his friends, who were laughing.

'Well, that's all for breakfast' she thought to herself with a blank face, raising from her seat.

After finishing breakfast, as usual, she was escorted out of the room to the study where she would teach herself for the day. Although she was only ten, she was already learning stuff that thirteen year old teens would learn.

When she asked why she had to learn such difficult stuff, they always replied "Only the best from us."

Once in the study, she finally got some time to herself. Although it was still early in the day, she felt a lot more relaxed when she was alone then with someone else.

But, her peace was soon interrupted. "Miss. Hiroshi, your presence is requested." I stare curiously at the door.

"Very well." she called out to her maid. As she open the door and leave, her mind wonders along her little mind clouds. 'Who would request me?'

* * *

"Ciaosu."

Well, this was an unusual setup. How many people can say they got in this sort of situation?

A small baby sat in front of me. In a suit and fedora. All with a chameleon sitting comfortably on his head. Masaru instantly broke into a small smile.

"So cute!" she softly said, hugging him.

"Ah! Miss! Please don't embrace the guest!" One of the butlers standing by called out, but was ignored.

"You're Hiroshi Masaru, correct?" The small baby asked in a squeaky voice, paying no heed to the arms draped around his small figure.

She beamed at him and nodded, before finding herself and getting back to her own seat.

"Um, yeah, do you know me?"

The baby nodded. "Certainly. You're one of the most famous musicians of the underworld."

She tilted her head to the side 'Underworld?" she questioned. The butlers and maids around her glanced at each other nervously and the small baby took on a serious look.

"So you don't know?" He asked. Examining my dumbfounded expression, he shook his head. "I guess I'll tell you then. My name's Reborn and I'm a hit man."

"Hit man?" she blinked and he nodded.

"Right. I'm part of the mafia. And so are you. You're part of the family Serafino."

"The... Saints?"

"Bingo, although it's really quite the opposite." The small baby said with a grin, "So how about coming with me?"

"Wait!" One of the servants finally yelled "Your not actually thinking of taking miss Hiroshi with you, do you?"

"Miss. Hiroshi is an important asset to the family" another one spoke "She can not leave this place."

Reborn's grin fell a bit and he turned to the girl. "It's really Masaru's choice. Well, would you like to go here, or come with me."

she studied the baby carefully "Where would I be going?" she asks, remembering words from Katsu 'Never let your guard down. And don't be so quick to trust!'

Reborn smirked. "Well, I'm not only a hit man, but a tutor. So I suppose you'll be my assistant until further notice."

"Would I be able to go to Japan?" she then asked quickly.

"W-wait! Miss. Hiroshi! You'r not actually considering this guy's offer, are you?"

She looked at the world's number one hit man. "I just might be" she whispered to herself and then, louder "I think I just might do that."

The baby looked smugly at the men before turning back to me. "Very well. If you want to come with me, you can. And eventually, We'll get to Japan."

Masaru bow to him, smiling happily and tears developing in her eyes (She got emotional at just the thought of going to her homeland!). "Thank you! No! Arigato! Arigato, Reborn-san!"

"Now then." He said, glancing at the men that stood at the doors. His pet (Who she had yet to learn the name of) crawled into his small hands and transformed into a small gun.

she looked at him in surprise. "Did your pet always do that?" she then asked curiously. He got a dangerous look in his eyes and cocked the gun at her.

"Leon's my partner, not my pet." she put up my hands in a surrender position.

"I'm sorry." Masaru said quickly and the baby points the gun back at the servants of the household.

"It's ok. Now let's blow this joint!"

"Wait, What!"

He smirked and hopped on her shoulder "What, baka-Masaru. Did you really think these guys would let you go willingly?"

She look at him sheepishly "Um.. yeah?" It came out more as a question than an answer. Agitated by her response, his small foot placed a hard hit on her head.

"Baka. Of course not."

"Ow!" She whined, rubbing the now tender place at the back of her head. "What was that for?"

Reborn just snorted. "This is the mafia, Masaru. Obviously, these guys are going to do all they can to stop you. My main mission here was to destroy this base anyways."

She looked at him curiously. "So I wasn't your main reason for visiting?"

The small hit man nodded "But I had to do this eventually. An old friend told me to help you so when I learnt you were here, I decided it was a win-win situation. I got to infiltrate the base easily and was able to pick up you, right."

Masaru blinked "Wow, Reborn-san, you're really smart, huh."

He just smirked "What kind of hit man would I be if I wasn't? Now, back to the problem at hand." He leapt at the girl and settled on her head. "Time to get us out of hear."

"We wont let you!" Black suited men who once helped Masaru now surrounded both her and her new boss. She gulped but nodded.

"Reborn-san, I trust you to take care of these guys. You're a professional hit man, so you can do it, right?"

"Yeah."

"But please..." she hesitated, glancing at the almost filled room around her "Please don't kill anyone."

Only someone who really knew him would know under his fedora, he was wearing a smirk slightly larger than normal "Masaru, my bullets are only tranquilizers. I thought you would feel this way, and so I planned ahead. No one here will get injured. We just need to go take some documents from the office hear and we can go with minimal damage."

"Ok." she approved "Then lets go!" And the new duo (or trio if you count Leon) was off.

* * *

"Dodge left!"

"But isn't it right!"

"No! I said left!"

"I'm doing the best I can, Reborn-san!"

Masaru weaved her way through the crowds of men and woman, avoiding their gabby hands. When ever one came to close, Reborn shot them with his little gun.

So much for babies being innocent.

Right now, they were on our way to the main office that the head of the Serafino. She had never learnt his name in the time here and hoped that she wouldn't be forced to meet him anytime soon.

"How much farther to the office?" the girl ask Reborn, panting from exhaustion. Who knew she was living in such a big house?

"Don't worry." He replied calmly, "We're almost there. Are you ready, Masaru?"

"For what?" The musician ask in between breaths.

"We might have to face the boss in there. Are you prepared to meet him?"

She think it over, before nodding. "Yeah. I have something to say to the guy anyways."

Now she could almost feel the small baby's approval. "Then it's the door coming up ahead."

And sure enough, there in front of us was two grand, rainbow colored, doors.

"So this is it?" Maseru ask, opening the door. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

A voice crept from the darkness, surrounding me from all sides. She involuntarily shivered.

"Welcome"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! On the first chapter too! Oh, I'm so mean. **

**This may not seem that way now, but this fanfic will be going according to cannon. It's just we need a prologue before it begins. **

**I'll tell you right now; this will NOT be a mary-sue, ocXall sort of fic.**

**If it is, I might rip my hair out (Not literally) **

**So far so good though, right?**

**Please Favorite, Review, Follow, or any of the above. I'd appreciate it. **

**Also, please tell your friends. **

**Thanks tons for reading! **

**-Amber**

**(P.S. if anyone's willing to be my BETA reader for this, that would be super amazing!) **


End file.
